1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a hearing aid device with at least one microphone to acquire an acoustic input signal and transduce it into an electrical signal, a signal processing unit to process the electrical signal, an earpiece to transduce the electrical signal into an acoustic signal and, with an antenna coil, to wirelessly transmit data between the hearing aid device and a further device.
Furthermore, the invention concerns a hearing aid device with at least one microphone to acquire an acoustic input signal and transduce it into an electrical signal, a signal processing unit to process the electrical signal, an earpiece to transduce the electrical signal into an acoustic signal and, with an antenna coil, to wirelessly transmit data between the hearing aid device and a further device, whereby the earpiece is enclosed by at least one shielding plate or one shielding capsule.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hearing aid with an inductive coil is known from German patent document DE 43 19 599 C1, the coil being arranged embedded in a recess in a printed circuit board.
A sound transducer for hearing aids is known from German patent document DE 690 31 432 T2, in which a coil is attached on a flexible carrier.
A regulating implant to normalize cerebro-spinal fluid pressure is known from German patent document DE 199 15 558 C2, in which an antenna is arranged on the surface of a chip.
An induction coil for hearing aids is known from German patent document DE 43 26 358 C1 which comprises a coil body made from mu-metal.
A hearing aid device is known from German patent document DE 198 54 201 C2, with an earpiece to deliver sound, an induction coil to inductively acquire signals, and a compensation inductor to generate a compensation field, in that the compensation inductor is positioned in the signal line of the earpiece between the induction coil and the earpiece, such that its compensation field is directed against the magnetic field upon operation of the induction coil, and a coupling between the earpiece and the induction coil is decreased.
An “earpiece”, used in hearing aid devices, works for the most part according to the electromagnetic principle. Additionally, a magnetic circle is generated in the earpiece. Unfortunately, small magnetic leakage fields are also radiated into the external space. These undesired noise fields lead to interaction with the coils and conductors around the earpiece. It is therefore preferable to constrain or compensate the earpiece fields in the earpiece housing.